MegamanEXE The Control Within
by Quint866
Summary: Lan gets a program to control megaman... completely... but things are about to go off the rails on a crazy train! Rated T for some humor and maybe a few swears.
1. Chapter 1

The Control Within

Chapter 1 The Message

Lan was sitting in his room doing his homework... at one problem per minute... lazy head... AHEM! anyways! he was getting really bored on his netology programming class. He was so bored until he heard a message on his PET.

"Lan! It's an email from your dad!"

Megaman said excitedly

Lan grumbled

"Ugh... can't it wait?"

Megaman replied cheerfully

"Nope! Like they say! father is the one who knows best!"

Lan rolled his eyes and clicked the message open button

Lan read it and clicked the file attached button it labeled on the file N.C.P.

Lan said

"A Navi customizer program?"

Megaman said

"What do you think it gives me?"

Lan said

"Well... let's read dads message..."

Megaman replied

"Do you always go for the money in the card first or do you read the nice and thoughtfully put together writing?"

Lan yelled

"Aw come on Mega! Its gonna be fun! Dad says its a Navi Control Program... wait what? why would he deliver this to me if I already control your movements?"

Megaman said

"Heck i dunno! let's install it!"

Lan said

"Hold your Horses Mega!"

Megaman was apparently carrying two horse action figures in his hand and said

"Is that better?"

Lan said

"Mega... this is no time for puns!"

Lan read the message and he said to mega

"Dad says it can... make me control you... completely... emotions, thought, actions, etc and etc.. and he said it was in case we really got mad at eachother or something.."

Megaman said

"You wanna test it out?"

Lan hesitated then said

"Myeh... why not?"

He installed the program and the screen on his PET showed a pop up

"are you sure you wish to activate this program?"

Lan nervously clicked the"Yes" button

Megaman's eyes turned completely white and he just stood there... watching Lan...

Lan was surprised... Lan said

"Mega? H-Hello?"

Megaman said in a pixelly monotone voice

"What is your bidding master lan?"

Lan almost jumped out of the chair when mega said that.

He was still pretty nervous and he said

"Uh.. mega... could you... smile? you look... menacing..."

Megaman smiled

Lan said

"Mega... uh... I... er... How do you feel?"

Megaman replied in the pixelly monotone voice

"I feel the urge to happily obey any command you and you alone give me master."

Lan calmed down a bit.

Lan said

"Mega... your ok like this right?"

Megaman replied

"Yes master."

Lan thought

"Mega could you take off your helmet?"

Megaman did so and it revealed his darkish blue/black hair

Lan after that said while looking at his homework

"Megaman tell me what 12x12 equals."

Megaman replied

"144 Master"

That was Lan's last problem on his Homework. Lan thought it was enough for a day

So he clicked the red x button on the corner and Megamans green eyes pixeled back

Megaman said

"Lan what happened? And where is my.." Megaman gasped seeing his helmet was off

Lan almost falling back over in his chair laughing said

"Oh it was one of the few things I did! heh... sorry about that... i forgot to make you put it back on..."

Megaman said

"I have told you a bunch of times! I don't like showing my hair!"

Lan chuckled nervously

"Sorry Mega... It just popped in my head..."

Megaman sighed and said

"Well enough is enough it is kinda late... lets go to bed..."

Lan nodded

They went to sleep for the night

suddenly at about 4:00 a mysterious floating purple hand went up to Lan's PET the hand clicked the install button and megaman said

"What is your bidding master?" the hand grabbed the PET and floated off to a shadowy figure shrouded in a black cloak his face could not be seen through the hood.

The figure spoke as the hand came up to his hand and merged with the his hand.

"One down... two to go..."

He floated into the sky and disappeared in the dark clouds


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Mega missing!?

Lan still fast asleep even though it was 11:00am finally awoke around 11:36 lan yawned and changed out of his pajamas into his regular clothes. Lan was about to go downstairs for breakfast. but suddenly as he was halfway down the stairs he noticed something... not on schedule... Lan went back upstairs called

"Mega? why didnt you wake me up?"

there was no response...

"Mega?"

He walked to his desk and saw a letter which read

Dear Lan,

Sorry i had to borrow your P.E.T. for a moment I will promise to return it just had to make some updates for that program that i gave you last night so things don't go wrong. sorry again to surprise you. I just don't want a software glitch if one did happen the effects might be... permanent... you are my son and im just trying to do whats best for you thanks!

Signed Dad

Lan was starting to think his dad was acting kinda fishy. he went down and asked his mother

"Uh... Mom?... Did dad happen to stop in?"

Lan's mom replied

"Well... i went to bed early but i did hear something near your room i just supposed it was you... or in your case dad..."

Lan continued talking with his mom

Meanwhile in the SciLab...

"Its good that you finally understood real power... Mr. Hikari!"

Lan's dad was on the ground...

"Who... who are you?" Lan's dad replied

The cloaked figure said

"You have no idea what i am capable of..." the shadow said...

"For i am..." he said as he threw off the cloak.

"Vile!" the purple jango fett like armor shined in the lights...

"What... would... you want... with my sons... P.E.T?!"

Vile replied

"The Navi on this device you call Mega Man... is holding me and master sigma back from infecting the future with our virus..."

"What... makes... Mega... Matter... in the... future...?" Mr Hikari asked

Vile replied

"He is going to be created into a robot warrior named... X... he has defeated me and sigma multiple times! although me and sigma have survived every assault... we are finding weaker and weaker body's to possess... so... he sent me back... to destroy the warrior... IN HIS PAST WEAK SELF!"

Vile crushed the P.E.T in his one hand.

Mr Hikari yelled

"NNNNOOOO! Mega! I..."

Vile said

"This is the beginning... of the end... he said as he was about to step into a time portal when Mr Hikari got up and tried to tackle vile down... But Vile was quick and he choked Mr Hikari.

"You are foolish! Lets see you with true potential of the mavericks!" he pulled out a flash and inside contained a purple gas in the shape of sigmas head. He took out the cork and let the virus slowly control Mr. Hikari... Mr Hikaris eyes turned completely purple as he followed Vile back into the portal...

Back with lan and his mom..

lan went to the scilab and saw his broken P.E.T on the ground he gasped as he saw this. he suddenly though spotted a chip on the ground in the wires of the P.E.T

he put it into a P.E.T he found on his dads desk and mega appeared on the screen...

"mega... you... you're alive!?" lan said in relief

"Megaman said yeah but... lan.. this is going to be difficult... your father didn't give you the Navi control program... a robot from the future did.. he smashed your P.E.T while i was under his control form the navi control program so i didn't resist... he infected your dad with a purple virus.. and now your dad is with him... mindlessly... in the future...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on mega?! robots?! What like some robot is trying to kill us all!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lan burst aloud.

Megaman said

Fine... see the security footage through your dads computer!

Lan was still giggling as he loaded up the video.

he saw his father on the ground then the laughs disappeared

there was no sound... and suddenly he saw his dad jump onto the purple robot and the robot choked his dad and infected him with the virus... Lans dad helplessly walked with the purple robot... Lan sobbed

"Ok.. you were right..."

Lan walked home crying and eventually went to sleep... he didnt know what he could do... there was no great technology to travel time with.. but then Lan suddenly woke up and said..

"I know only one person who has this kind of technology... he's dead... but i could probably go to his place... and get some tech... Im going... to.. WILY ISLAND!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
